Poison
Poison (ポイズン, Poizun) is a C-Class Rank 300 professional hero for the Hero Association. Appearance Poison is a young man with light colored hair and dark skin. He wears normal black clothes with his name printed on it and skulls decorating his sleeves and collar. Personality Poison is a rather blunt person speaking his mind and referring to Sekingar as a burden. At the same times. he is calm and does seem to care about the other heroes, asking if everyone is uninjured. He also appears to accept his limitations as a C-class hero, and after seeing the energy blast from Brave Giant, accepts the limits of his usefulness and thinks that he might as well go home. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc Poison is one of the heroes called by Sekingar to be part of the supporting group to invade the Monster Association hideout. In the battle, when Sekingar is being chased by a monster, Poison tells him to move aside and attacks the monster with a poisonous knife. Sekingar tells Poison that the cut was too shallow and it wouldn't kill the monster, but the hero says that the cut was deep enough for the poison on his knife to take effect. The monster begins convulsing, foaming at the mouth, with all of his veins popping out as it struggles for air. Poison asks Sekingar about his motives to be in the middle of the battlefield since he was being a burden. The executive replies by saying he always wanted to be a hero and finishes Poison's target with his Executive Beam. Poison is one of the several heroes who stays above ground while the S-class heroes invade the Monster Association headquarters. During the battle between Child Emperor and Phoenix Man, Brave Giant releases his Millennium Emperor Nova. Poison is one of the heroes who was caught in the aftermath of the blast. While the other heroes cower in terror, Poison remains calm, looks at his knife, and decides if it would be best to go home. The hero support team fights off the remaining Monster Association forces as they escort Waganma to safety. Nyan appears and swiftly defeats several of the heroes. The remaining heroes prepare to fight the monster. Green and Strange Binding Shell restrain Nyan, and Poison takes advantage of the monster's apparent immobility to attempt to nick it with his poison knife. However, the monster catches the blade with its eye and shatters it with a quick jerk of the head. Poison is then defeated by Nyan, who slips out of its bonds. Abilities and Powers As one of the heroes chosen to support the attack on the Monster Association, he is strong enough to hold his own against monsters. His poisons are capable of killing monsters provided they can be delivered via a cut. He is yet to show any fighting abilities beyond that of knife combat, claiming that there is no need to be flashy. Fighting Style Poison is a close combat fighter specialized in poisons and knife combat. Equipment Poisoned Knives: Poison uses poison embedded knives. The poison in the knives are strong enough to cause a monster to die a painful death. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:C-Class Category:Manga Original